


lessons in belligerency

by dressruffles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-au krisho based on <a href="http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/12176.html?thread=6383504#t6383504">this prompt</a>: "kris knew that look. it was the look daddy gave him when he was in trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons in belligerency

**Author's Note:**

> warnings, again, for daddy kink...like. oops? also I think the tags cover everything that happens in this fic, I'm pretty sure? I could be wrong though, because this fic is gross (I'm gross). this supposedly takes place right after the end of showtime and the infamous krisho moment. I'm probably more ashamed of this disgusting piece of filth than anything else I've ever written. I'm still pretty proud of it, though.
> 
> ((reposted from lj.))

It takes a while to even get time to themselves, with all the reshooting and wrap up and then thanking the crew – and then finally the hours it takes to travel back from the beach. Yifan's body is thrumming the entire time, while he goes through these motions.

Junmyeon doesn't give him any more distinct gazes, he honestly barely even glances at Yifan after the whole 'I’m sick of pleading with you about going into the ocean' thing. That's probably for the best, because Yifan's not sure what he would have done if Junmyeon had started touching him more, looking at him more afterwards. Yifan's body has been hyperaware of Junmyeon's ever since the _look_ , and they have a strict work rule that they try to stick to.

But finally, when they _finally_ get back to the dorms Junmyeon doesn't even have to say a word because Yifan's immediately following him back to his room (and ignoring the jokes shot their way from the others as he does so). When the two of them fall into bed, Junmyeon's got that same fucking look on his face: displeased and disappointed.

"Fuck," Yifan moans quietly as Junmyeon claws at his thighs through his jeans, because Yifan's switching gears in a second. It's not hard, it's been simmering on the back of his mind since Junmyeon shot him that look in fucking plain sight, in daylight in front of the entire group and on fucking camera – god. "Fuck, Junmyeon – _Daddy_ – "

Junmyeon still looks annoyed and unhappy, fingers tight vices on his thighs. God, will Yifan even be able to peel his pants off? He's hard as hell already, even though Junmyeon's so displeased. So so displeased. That's probably the reason why he’s hard though, because Junmyeon's really managed to key in on the more warped parts of Yifan's sexuality over the past few months. Yifan isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing.

Speaking of, Junmyeon is letting out a long-suffering sigh – even though Yifan can tell that he’s hard too, can feel it against his leg as Junmyeon presses against him. "You couldn't have just done what I asked?"

_Fuck_. Junmyeon’s disappointment is kind of exhilarating in the way Yifan always shies away from it. He wants Junmyeon to be pleased with him, just as much as he wants to defend his shortcomings. "You – we weren't – we were working." Yifan struggles to say. "I didn't – "

" _Daddy_ ," Junmyeon breathes out. "Was asking nicely. You could have done what I asked the first time."

Yifan's maybe a little weird in how he likes this, likes how Junmyeon gets off on Yifan needing him, how Yifan himself likes having to need someone and be coddled and taken care of – but all the while he also likes to fight. Likes to be stubborn and defiant in little tiny ways. "You weren't Daddy then," he says pointedly. "What, would you have spanked me on national television if I kept saying no?"

"I'll spank you now, if you'd like," Junmyeon murmurs, but it's too affectionate to be an actual threat. He's carefully undoing Yifan's pants and the undone zipper relieves some of the pressure on Yifan’s cock, so he kind of feels like he can think again.

"Maybe," Yifan says lowly, deliberately. "Maybe I would like that."

Junmyeon's expression shutters into something a little more endeared than displeased – which is nice because Yifan _does_ want to be a good boy and please Junmyeon. But the problem is that he also kind of wants to be punished. He doesn’t know. Mostly though, Yifan thinks he wants to just see where this goes, where Junmyeon takes this.

Meanwhile Junmyeon's slipping a persistent but careful hand down the back of his pants, middle finger wriggling into the cleft of his ass. Yifan lifts his hips a little to help Junmyeon out, and shivers at the sensation of Junmyeon's dry finger between his asscheeks.

"Such a smart-mouth, baby," Junmyeon says, and Yifan's heart stutters at the term of endearment. "We'll see if that lasts."

And okay. Okay, Yifan can work with this, with what Junmyeon’s giving him. "Daddy – "

"Oh, so _now_ I'm Daddy?" Junmyeon murmurs laughingly, his finger now resting on Yifan's puckered hole.

When he teasingly presses it the slight bit in and it burns, Yifan hisses. "Fuck, I'm sorry Daddy, geez, really – " His cock is throbbing and his pulse is racing and he's too overdressed for this.

Junmyeon slips his finger out and moves to instead massage a globe of Yifan's ass tenderly, almost thoughtfully. "You know, on the beach I decided that you were going to have to make up for your behavior today. Even after you agreed to go in the water."

Yifan wants Junmyeon to stop skirting around it and get to his point. Junmyeon likes to take things at his own pace and Yifan can admire that in the best of times, but not right now. 

"Daddy," and the word sits heavy and hot in his gut, a reminder to Yifan that this thing they do, these roles they play, it’s every bit as much about Junmyeon as it is about him. "What do you want from me?"

"Baby, I just want your cooperation." Junmyeon’s eyes are burning dark as he watches Yifan squirm impatiently underneath him. "I want you to learn to not be belligerent and uncooperative all the time – and I'll teach you how."

Yifan has half a mind to scoff, and shoots Junmyeon the most incredulous look he can muster at this point. "What, by fucking the lesson into me?"

Junmyeon's hand has skated back up to the waistband of his pants. "Exactly," he says in that hushed controlling tone of his, before yanking down Yifan's pants and underwear just enough that his dick springs a slight bit free.

"Well. This should be interesting," Yifan manages to say, though he's already short of breath at the thought of what Junmyeon has in store for him. Junmyeon's thoughtfully running a finger over the slit of his cock, his touch tender and almost fleeting.

"It could be," Junmyeon agrees. His single finger is now tracing a vein along the side of Yifan's length, a maddeningly light touch – which doesn't bode totally well for Yifan, honestly. "It depends on how eager you are."

Yifan thinks about pushing Junmyeon away so he can shimmy out of his pants but… "Can we – do we have to keep the clothes on?" It's better to ask right now, to avoid getting in any more trouble and getting that goddamn disappointed look again. "I mean, can I take off my pants, at least?"

Junmyeon smiles and pulls back. "Alright. That's reasonable enough."

Which sounds very suspect to Yifan, especially with how Junmyeon is now going to the bedside table to get something, but he takes it as permission to strip, rolls out of bed as well and works on wiggling out of his too tight pants and pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Junmyeon's faster than him, and by the time Yifan's done and returns to the bed, Junmyeon's already there with his items from the table: a cock ring and lube. Yifan shouldn't really be surprised by the ring, and yet somehow there is still a dull startle in the back of his mind at the, admittedly familiar, sight of it.

Junmyeon uncaps the lube and hands the ring to Yifan. "Can you put it on yourself? Also, baby, lay on your side."

Yifan could probably put it on with his eyes blindfolded, to be honest. He still takes the cock ring with some apprehension, as he gets into the requested position. "What about you?"

Junmyeon smiles and, after squirting lube liberally into his hand and smearing it along his fingers, answers by carefully nudging his hand in between Yifan's thighs. 

His fingers find Yifan's asshole again with absolutely no problem, and Yifan isn't sure if he should be impressed or embarrassed by how well Junmyeon knows his body. In the end he decides to just not think about it, as Junmyeon begins to slowly work in a finger, and instead tries to adjust his position and open up his thighs more so Junmyeon has better access.

By the time Yifan gets the ring on, Junmyeon's fingering him surprisingly earnestly, increasing from one to two fingers in such record time for that Yifan's actually not quite ready for the second finger yet, and it burns going in. Usually Junmyeon takes his time as he pleases, and Yifan expected a lot of that tonight – especially after Junmyeon's declaration to teach Yifan to do better.

So Yifan isn't at all surprised when, a few minutes later right as Yifan’s adjusting to the stretch, Junmyeon stops and pulls out abruptly. He can't help but groan a slightly annoyed, "Daddy…" Just to see if it yields any results. His body is buzzing with anticipation, though, when Junmyeon only smiles gently and pats his thigh.

Junmyeon leaves him on the bed long enough to retrieve something from the closet. When he climbs back onto the bed holding a spreader bar and a string of anal beads, Yifan's cock twitches in excitement.

Junmyeon of course sees this, and he laughs quietly. "We'll get there."

Yifan can't help but squint a little at Junmyeon, even as he lays flat so Junmyeon can do up the bar's cuffs around his ankles. "Honestly shouldn't my punishment not feel so much like a reward? I'm a little confused."

Junmyeon hums lightly as he finishes with the clasps and tests them experimentally. "It's not a punishment, it's a teaching moment. And I think it's fine to be creative."

He picks up the lube bottle from nestled in the bed sheets and holds up the beads, shaking them lightly. "Now stop questioning Daddy and get on your hands and knees."

It takes a bit of work, because the spreader bar makes his movements stilted and awkward and if Junmyeon wasn't _Daddy_ right now, if Yifan hadn't already been testing the boundaries by how he's gotten into this situation in the first place, he might call Junmyeon out on being an asshole and not helping him on top of putting the spreader on while he was on his back. 

As is, Yifan has to maneuver weirdly until he's on all fours, ass facing Junmyeon. The way he feels splayed out and on display is a little embarrassing, the mixed thrill and shame of it tingling up and down his spine, but that's not really a bad thing. Not when Junmyeon's promising to take care of him.

Junmyeon gets to work immediately, dripping more lube along the line of his ass and smearing it messily into his entrance. Junmyeon's pressing his middle finger back in, but he's angling it down to press right against Yifan’s prostate and it makes Yifan jump in surprise at the sudden sensation. 

“Geez!" His voice is strained, and his cock twitches again against his stomach.

Junmyeon uses his free hand to pat Yifan's hip, and says demurely, "Like that?" He very very purposely does it again, and Yifan's thighs tremble at how it makes him dizzy with pleasure.

"I don't know," Yifan replies weakly, truthfully. Because he can't come like this, and he doesn't want Junmyeon to fucking torture him all night. What the hell did he get the anal beads out for, then?

Turns out Junmyeon's plan is to stretch Yifan out as slowly and excruciatingly as possible, alternating between slowly stroking at his prostrate and actually stretching him open. Yifan doesn't know how long it takes them to work up to two fingers in a scissoring motion, but when they get there Yifan dry orgasms halfway through because _jesus christ_.

"Well look at that," Junmyeon says idly, like he's observing the weather and not Yifan writhing around his fingertips.

And Yifan fucking gets it, that Junmyeon's taking such a slow pace because of his ‘belligerence’ or what-the-fuck-ever, that he's supposed to be getting the importance of patience and obeying instructions out of this – but that all hinges on the end result. On the eventual payoff. Right now Yifan can barely think straight long enough to hope for release soon.

" _Daddy_ ," Yifan manages to rasp out when he comes back down from his orgasm and Junmyeon's finally beginning to slip a third finger in. "I – the beads. Just – can you – ?"

Junmyeon's comforting hand on his hip is rubbing a careful circle along the ridge of his hip bone, and that touch too is driving Yifan out of his mind. "You want them now?"

“ _Yes_." Because maybe if Junmyeon gets through all the things he wants to do, he'll let Yifan come in peace. Yifan wants this to be over, wants to get to the _good part_ – but also while wanting it to last all night. It's such a hard balance, because Yifan wants to show Junmyeon that he can be a good boy just as much as he wants Junmyeon to stop fucking with him and just _fuck_ him.

Junmyeon slips the beads in him just as slow as he’s done everything else up to this point, though. He’s pausing after easing in each one to carefully reach between Yifan's legs, carefully brushing against Yifan's balls and running teasing fingers over his cock. "You're so hard, just from your ass," Junmyeon says after bead number three.

Yifan's sweating and shaking because Junmyeon's gentle fingers along his length, Junmyeon carefully fingering at the restricting cock ring and making Yifan hyperaware of all the pressure that's built up in his groin, it's killing him a little bit. "God – Daddy, _please_."

Junmyeon laughs again, quiet and soft, says, "Just a little more, baby." And he eases another bead on the string into him, cool with fresh lube.

Yifan doesn't get through the whole string, only makes it to bead seven out of eight before the way he's spread around them is making him choke. This isn't the part with the beads that's important, not to him anyway: Junmyeon likes the view, but Yifan likes the part that comes after. 

So Yifan curls his fingers into the bed sheets against the pressure in his ass, focused on the sensation of the largest bead in him, and whimpers to Junmyeon that he can't take anymore.

Junmyeon's still rubbing comforting circles along the jut of his hip. "Okay, hold on for me? Here we go, I'll take them out soon, just let me look at you…" 

Yifan's ass up, on his hands and knees, spreader bar keeping him wide open as he humps the air a little because his cock is so hard and heavy between his legs that he can't keep still. It's probably some kind of sight to see, he'll admit. "Fuck," Yifan groans at the thought of Junmyeon enjoying his handiwork, enjoying Yifan splayed for him to see. _Fuck_. "Daddy…"

"Shh." Junmyeon's now taking a strong hold at the end of the string of anal beads, and the hand on Yifan's hip stills and becomes a little firmer. And shit, shit shit shit Yifan isn't actually ready for – 

The first one pops out, first slowly moving through the ring of muscles and then suddenly all at once, stretching Yifan's sensitive asshole as it passes. 

Yifan groans. " _Daddy_." It's a reverent whisper because _god_. God, that feeling – he never gets used to it, and how much he loves it.

"Can I do more?" Junmyeon asks. "Or should I stop? Let me know, baby."

Yifan is going through the motions of humping the empty space in front of him, trying to alleviate the heaviness in his cock and also trying to press back up on the pressure in his ass. He doesn't know what he wants. "Whichever you want – I – mm!"

Junmyeon pulls out two beads at once this time, as soon as Yifan had given the go ahead. It catches him by surprise and the lingering ghost of the sensation has him paralyzed in midair, panting.

"You’re so beautiful like this," Junmyeon says softly.

"More more," Yifan is gasping out now, shock gone and eagerness back. At least it's something, some kind of relief. He wants _more_.

Junmyeon laughs warmly and rests a hand on the dip of his back, though he does slowly ease the next one out. That leaves three, and when Yifan whimpers, Junmyeon makes a tutting sound. "Magic words?"

Yifan’s going to explode with how much he _needs_. " _Daddy, please_."

Junmyeon pets him on the small of his back. "Good boy." And then he forcibly holds Yifan in place and pulls out the remaining bead all in one long and careful tug. 

Yifan exhales slowly and shakily, trying to breathe through the way it feels (and the way his heart soars at Junmyeon’s words). He feels his asshole gap around the emptiness that's now left behind inside him.

"So beautiful baby," Junmyeon murmurs, then he's pressing lube-wet fingers to Yifan's stretched hole. Yifan doesn't mind, because the emptiness is horrible when he's so close to the edge, being held right at the precipice and forced to stay there.

Junmyeon’s still murmuring. "If only you could see yourself opened up and propped up on my bed." He's holding Yifan's cheeks apart, and Yifan can feel how he's throbbing, clenching and then fluttering open again, asking for something wider than Junmyeon's fingers to spear him open. That Junmyeon is staring so unabashedly at him is – well. It's something.

"Daddy," Yifan says weakly because there's not much else he can say like this, and maybe if he just pleads enough Junmyeon will end this game. He's got so little left to give. "I – I can't – "

"Mm?" Junmyeon says thoughtfully, like Yifan's actually said something of substance. Yifan gets dizzy again when Junmyeon pulls the fingers he's already got inside out. Because no, what else can Junmyeon possibly do to Yifan beyond fuck him? Yifan's going to die in Junmyeon's bed with a spreader bar on his ankles and wearing nothing but a cock ring, and good thing Yifan will be dead because there's no way he'd even want to keep living after they have to tell his mother about the incriminating position he died in – 

But then Junmyeon is fucking fingers right back into Yifan, a deliberate thumb shallowly driving intense and purposeful right down into him while Junmyeon keeps his cheeks held apart, and Yifan’s panicked thoughts dull down.

"A little bit more," Junmyeon promises once again, and Yifan doesn't know what all that means and entails. He swallows thickly and tries not to think about how much his cock aches, about the way his muscles are straining from holding himself in the same position for so long.

Yifan's apprehension that Junmyeon still has some sort of evil mastermind plan slowly begins to dissipate by the time Junmyeon switches back to two fingers in long, deep thrusts. He sighs a little in relief, because it's such deliberate stimulation that it helps. But still…

"Daddy," Yifan whispers, and only just now is Yifan realizing how wrecked his voice sounds. Fuck, they have been at this for so long, and for some reason that makes Yifan lose any of what’s remaining of his bearings. God, Junmyeon has to – to do something. "I need you to – I. _Daddy_."

Junmyeon doesn't stop stroking at Yifan's insides, but his voice is genuinely questioning, and maybe a slight bit concerned. "What? Baby, tell me."

"I don't know." Yifan almost wants to sob. His voice is wavering so much that it sounds a little like he is already. "I want to come, but I just – I don't know – "

Junmyeon's shushing him again, soothing and understanding. "Okay – I'll help you. Daddy will take care of you."

Junmyeon carefully extracts his fingers and nudges at Yifan softly while telling him to get on his back. Yifan collapses face first onto the bed and then struggles to flip himself over onto his back – Junmyeon helps him this time. 

When he gets into position, Yifan presses against the restraint of the spreader to try and get his legs to fall even wider open, tries to still show himself off to Junmyeon. He's dripping lube out his ass onto the sheets, and his arms and legs are trembling from holding himself up for a good portion of the night – he’s a mess. 

Junmyeon quickly moves to unclasp the bar's cuffs, because fucking with it on like this, with Yifan on his back – last time was good, but it's not as personal and a little unwieldy, since Junmyeon has to hold Yifan’s knees in place pushed all the way up to his chest as Junmyeon bends him in half to fuck him. After all that's happened tonight, Yifan doesn't want to take any more time away from Junmyeon being able to relentlessly pound into him, and Junmyeon probably is reaching his limit as well. Junmyeon throws the spreader aside and then easily slips between Yifan's thighs.

"I'm going to take off the ring," he says, because of course Junmyeon still has one more trick, one last upper hand on Yifan. "I want you to dry orgasm while I'm fucking you."

Yifan seriously, really this time, almost cries at the thought of how oversensitive he'll be – how oversensitive he already _is_. "Please," he groans out, but he isn't sure if he's asking for Junmyeon to stop or to keep going.

Junmyeon reaches for his cock, red and rosy and engorged, painfully stiff along his stomach. But he pauses, because he's not sure what Yifan is asking either. "Can I? Can Daddy?"

But as frightening and overwhelming as it sounds, it also sounds amazing – and anyway, Yifan honestly _would_ give anything to come right now. 

"Yes," Yifan says, and then delirious on the word he repeats it, slurring his words together in who even knows which languages. "Yes please, yes, I want to come, I'll – "

Junmyeon undoes the ring and instantly Yifan's coming all over his own stomach, cock pulsing almost violently and he full-body shudders, rides the wave of his orgasm.

He doesn't even realize until halfway through, his head tipped back against the mattress and moaning desperately with every throb of his dick, that each moan is actually the word ‘ _Daddy_ ’ pitched high and whining, a staccato of a filthy prayer.

"Shh shh," Junmyeon is murmuring, and he is so good at holding it together, Yifan realizes as he’s shakily coming down from his high. Realizes that this entire time Junmyeon has kept cool and calm and stuck steadfastly to his role. Junmyeon hasn’t faltered, hasn’t shivered apart under the weight of his own arousal and stopped being able to lead Yifan through this whole thing and that's exactly what Yifan constantly needs from him.

And now, Yifan thinks as he catches his breath and looks up at Junmyeon and sees the way want burns bright in his eyes, now it's Yifan’s turn to be what Junmyeon is desperate for. It’s time for Yifan to carry that burden and let Junmyeon get from Yifan what he needs.

Though Yifan is weak and sticky with sweat and lube and his own come and he feels like his body is heavy with exhaustion, that Junmyeon is now ready to lay bare his wants and needs sends the faintest pang of desire through Yifan as well. He smiles up at Junmyeon, a tiny little thing that lets Junmyeon know that he’s good to go. And Junmyeon smiles back, though it’s frayed at the edges from his desperation.

"Ready for Daddy?" Junmyeon asks, voice quivering ever so slightly in anticipation as he wastes no time in lining them up.

Yifan is sore and sleepy and every nerve is overwrought. But still: yes. "Come on, you."

Junmyeon slides in so easy, so so easy and Yifan, already having been caressed open by Junmyeon's fingers in so many ways and pressed further open by the beads, immediately sucks him further in.

"Right where I need to be," Junmyeon whispers, mostly to himself because even in sex he's corny and ridiculous – but the words do fill Yifan with a tired sort of pride, so it’s not entirely unwarranted.

Junmyeon is pretty far gone himself, the long night having gotten to him as much as to Yifan. His pace starts off fast and deep, and he's grunting, fingers scrabbling along Yifan's hips. Yifan has no complaints – this is the most direct stimulation he's gotten tonight, and the roughness of it is grounding and pleasant, even as Junmyeon's strokes pull a groan from somewhere low in his chest.

With Junmyeon thrusting deep and thorough into him, pressing up against his prostate with an alarming enough frequency that Yifan's got another orgasm welling up from deep within him, Yifan finds himself making that pitiful, rhythmic whining sound again – now in time with Junmyeon's thrusts. 

Yifan is bone-weary, but he needs something still. It's building up in him and itching right from underneath his skin, desperate. He _needs_ , and he lets Junmyeon know this by reaching up to rest his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders and skating his fingers lightly over the skin while they rest there.

Junmyeon's eyes snap to as much attention as he can manage, pupils blown open with lust. "What do you need?" He asks, voice no longer steady and calm but just as wrecked as Yifan's. But he's still trying to look after Yifan.

And Yifan figures it out, because that desperation is growing and it's just… "I need Daddy to make me come – " And Junmyeon's hips snap up into him especially fiercely because, Yifan knows, he _seriously_ likes being called ‘Daddy’ right around when he's going to come, likes it most in these moments than at any other time.

The intensity with which Junmyeon is thrusting is shaking Yifan's whole body, and he stutters and draws out his vowels on how fucked out he feels. " – I need to—oo-oo-oo – " It's right in time with Junmyeon's vicious thrusts, fucking _god_. " – to come – _ah_ – !"

Yifan dry orgasms fucking _again_. And this time he comes with tears in his eyes, because he is just _so_ fucked out and too exhausted for how his body is clenching and locking up and sending him into gasping shudders, lungs not able to hold as much air as he needs, it feels like.

The way Yifan's body tightens around Junmyeon's cock brings him off – thank goodness, because now the friction between them is driving Yifan maybe insane. Junmyeon still fucks hard and deep, pelvis smacking up against Yifan's ass, all through his coming.

“ _Daddy_ ," Yifan whispers as his own orgasm finally subsides enough for him to manage words. And Junmyeon groans and does a final, hard as hell, shuddering thrust in as a response.

After a long, long moment Junmyeon sighs and carefully, slowly pulls out. Yifan is so fucked open that he doesn't even flinch at it.

"Baby," Junmyeon breathes out as he collapses on the bed next to Yifan. "You did so well."

Yifan huffs out a faint laugh, “Thanks. You too.”

And yeah, well, Yifan's going to be so stiff and messed up over the next few days – and god, the teasing? Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone will be jokingly calling Junmyeon ‘Daddy’ every other second, because they always do after he and Junmyeon have sex (because Yifan is not quiet when they fuck, not when Junmyeon teases and draws everything out like he does). But it was worth it, he thinks as he smiles a little to himself and looks over at Junmyeon. "So, does this mean I should be uncooperative more often in the future?"

Junmyeon laughs as well. "Oh no, don't you dare. Next time you want sex, use your words."

Yifan snorts, because it’s not like he even set out today to annoy Junmyeon into ridiculous sex – and also because they both know that Junmyeon doesn't really ever need a legitimate reason or excuse to initiate intense sex. “Whatever _Daddy_.”

Junmyeon just elbows him in the side, though it’s mostly good-natured.


End file.
